1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated baking mold, and more particularly to a laminated baking mold material usable to form self-supported baking molds and pan-supported baking liners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the production of individual-size baked products requires the use of specialized baking molds. For example, specialized baking pans are used for baking cupcakes. These cupcake pans are often made of metal and generally define six or twelve depressions or “cups” therein. The cups are filled with a batter and baked to produce cupcakes. Oven-proof baking pans may also be made of stoneware, silicone rubber, or other ovenable materials.
When baking pans are used, baking liners may be disposed in the baking pan to receive the batter and facilitate removal of the product once baked. Additionally, the liners allow for easier handling of the baked product and facilitates cleaning of the baking pan. Another advantage of a baking liner is that the liner may, typically, be easily peeled away from the finished baked product.
The baking liners are usually made of a thin sheet of paper or aluminum pressed into a round, fluted cup shape, which require the support of the baking pan to hold the batter during baking. However, when two or three liners are nested together, or when liners are made from thicker paper or aluminum sheets, the liners may become sufficiently rigid to support the batter during the cooking process without the use of a baking pan. These self-supporting baking liners can then be used as individual self-supporting baking molds.
Whether the baking liners are used as self-supporting baking molds or as pan-supported baking liners, the liners are usually decorated or printed to improve an aesthetic appeal of the finished baked product. However, because these liners are used to handle food products, a type and an amount of ink used to print an exterior surface of the baking liner may be restricted. That is, food safety regulations may require extraction testing to determine a possible amount of ink that may transfer from the exterior surface of the baking mold or liner to the baked product during the baking process. The possibility of ink contamination not only limits the types of ink that can be used, but also pushes manufacturers to use small amounts of ink for printing. In the case of pan-supported liners made of thin paper, this leads to liners which are lightly printed, without deep, opaque, colors or vibrant patterns.
In addition, during the baking process, grease and moisture from the batter permeates through conventional liners to degrade an appearance of the liner. For example, FIGS. 1-3 illustrate a plurality of conventional baking liners [10] before a baking process [11] and the same baking liners [10] after the baking process [12]. As illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, during the baking process moisture and/or grease from the baking product batter permeates through the baking liners [12]. Accordingly, the baking liners [12] become somewhat translucent, and the original color of the conventional liners [10] indicated as [11] are instead affected by the color of the batter showing through the now translucent liners [12]. Furthermore, a color and/or design printed on the conventional baking liners [10] is similarly degraded during the baking process or obscured by the baking product showing through the baking liners [12].
Self-supporting baking molds can be made of aluminum. However, because ink printed on aluminum may have a tendency to “flake” off during baking or handling, these are also lightly printed, without deep, opaque colors or vibrant patterns.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive baking mold or liner material which can be printed with deep, vibrant, and opaque patterns. Further, there is a need for a baking mold or liner material which can provide a functional barrier to prevent ink from migrating from a printed surface of the baking mold or liner into the baked product. There is a further need for a method of manufacturing such self-supporting baking molds or pan-supported baking liners that is both inexpensive and easy to perform.